Kagome is the one to make Kira
by jesswolf22
Summary: Light found Kagome in the park half dead Kagome lost her all her family but her brother who was taken by the man who have done this to her. But Kagome is not alone she has a long lost cousin who is the reason behind the attack without anyone knowing.(up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

**Inuyasha/Death note **

In a very late evening within the dark greenery is a young girl body hanging over the bushes. She had lost all her color and now she was pale as the moon. Her blood is everywhere her once clean school uniform is no more, but rags. The poor girl looks no older then fourteen

The one to find her was no other than the police chief son. Fourteen-year-old Light Yagmai. Who had just help solved a case a few weeks ago. He was just asked to help the police once more. About two missing sibling and their murder mother and grandfather.

But at this time Light did not know was that he was being watched by person who had harm the very girl that will change his point of view of life and she will be the one to change Light to kira.

When he had first saw her, he was in a shock to see

Kagome the missing girl that was his age, but he was not glad to see what shape she was in, then he wonder about her young brother and if he is in that type of shape as his sister. Light then call for help for the girl on his cell phone that was not older than he was, and then he calls his father to let him know that he had found Kagome, but she needs medical help.

Within the darkest part of the park, the man who is covered in blood and on the ground with a half awoke six-year-old boy who is still breathing. However, Sota is having a hard time doing so. The man then start to laugh he had done all this to try to get the attain of his rival by tying to make L notice him once more.

All B can think of now is to drop the brat off at someone's home because what he have done to the kid he will not be speaking for a while. (Use your minds what BB had done to Sota) In addition, it will give him some more time to mess with the girl. He had never once met someone who lifespan did not show him when they are going to die before and he decides to make her his new toy also for someone so young she not that bad looking. Just then B lick his lips just thinking of all the pain he will give the girl. B then looks down at the half-dead brother of Kagome picks him, then he begins to cackle with thoughts of all he had done to the six year old, but he will not kill him oh no he just what to play games with them so they will bring L to him. Therefore, for that to happen they have to stay alive and he had already had plains to keep the girl once she gets older. He then left the park area where he had sit back and watch the 14-year-old boy name light came and call for help. B then starts to laugh because he had seen how long the boy is going to live and he planning to be there when he dies.

"Light I need to ask did you see anything when you first found the girl." Ask Soichiro with a worry tone to his voice. He is worried for the girl. For what he had found so far on her, she has no other family, but a lost cousin. And he had disappear one day when he was little when his family took a trap to England and the boy would be about nineteen now and his name is L Lawliet, but that all he could find on him, but he will send out to every orphanage in England.

"No Father I did not see anything, I wish I could help out more by saying I saw something but I did not. However, dad when the EMT took her in the Ambulance I had found this note with all it say on it was To my dear rival here the girl but can you found the boy now great detectives.

Soichiro was in a state of shock then he knows the boy was still alive he then looks his son in his eyes and said in a kind voice." Light I need this note so can you please give it to me and son why don't you go home it's late."

Light look at his father reach in his pocket poll out the note and hand it to him then he turn to live but not before he look back at his dad and then he said. "Um Dad once Kagome is better and if she has no other family can she come and stay with us I mean until she gets better and she can take care of herself." Then he stops talking to wait for his dad reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**i own nothing**.

**i also what to thanks every one who had send me such great Reviews.  
><strong>

**AnimeGrl2519, hellokitty1980, Kuroneko388, LoneWolfSage**

When Light had asked his father about Kagome, it has thrown him for a loop by his son's request. He would never turn away a child in need and he would take one into his home until they are able to take care of themselves, but he will not do anything without discussing it first with Sachiko.

When he looks at his son and saw, the hope in his brown hopeful eye's that the girl will be able to stay he just hopes that his wife will say yes to this. "Light let me first discourse this to your mother about the girl staying with us and if she agrees to it, then she may stay until a family member comes for her or she is ably to take care of herself." Soichiro reply to his son in a calm voice.

Light just stand there for a few minutes, and then he begins to smile. He then proceeds to ask his father "and what about her brother once we find him; he will need a place to stay to." He knows that there a chance that the boy maybe is died, but he has a feeling that the boy is still alive somewhere. If the note is right.

When Light was leaving, all he could think about was Kagome and that he truly what to help her. In addition, he wants to keep her safe from anybody who wants to do her harm.

Soichiro was proud of his son, but he was worried for his son he saw the hope in his son and it brought back memories when he was first young and believe that every person was still alive and he would find him before it was too late. All he hopes for is Sota to be still alive, Kagome has already lost everyone, and he do not went Light's childhood to be crush yet.

In a dark part of the hospital in the janitor closet lay a decapitate head of a doctor who was the one to take care of Kagome when she was first brought in. the young doctor was good looking but now you will never tell. Within the closet stand the man who now took on the appearance of the men. He start to fix his messy black hair, and then he begin to put in black eye contacts; then he bend down grab one of the white doctor uniforms and black shoe's , he then take the man's id. Once he was finish, he then stands back up with a grin on his face. He then had thrown a piece of paper on the dead men. Then he left with an evil laughter behind him.

However, when he had first exit the closet he was stop by no one else then Soichiro.

"Wait one second, I need to ask how Miss Higurashi is doing and what were your founding." He said while taking out his note pad.

BB Turns around with a cold look on his face. He then begins to say. "Yes sir; I have already write it down everything I have found on the girl. That poor girl had suffer a lot" he then hand over the notes he had stolen from the real doctor he then add, "I hope you catch him." When BB turns around, he had a grin on his face.

But he was stop by Soichiro reply." Thanks Naraku for the notes and I will do my best to get him." While Soichiro was thinking that at least there one thing he can check off all he need to do now is just read it. Then he said to his friend" I know I could count on you."

"It was nothing but I have to go now" BB reply. As he left the Hospital with a new life where he can keep an eye on Kagome without no one founding out.

A/N

BB had paid a janitor to get rid of the body.

Also Next part of the story is going to be with L and mini L's and Sota.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry it took so long i do not own deathnote or inuyasha.

In Winchester, England lay an orphanage knows as the Wammy's House.

This orphanage is not like others it's for the most gifted children.

In this orphanage a Dark room sit the world's famous detective.

This young man had just turn nineteen, his clothes were in a disheveled state, his black eyes were going over case's while watching news programs at the same time.

He has found nothing to point where BB may have gone. He knows BB had escaped from jail with no one seeing him.

But there is a person who has taken BB place and claims to be him.

L had just taken a sip from his sweetened coffee when he hear the knock on his door he look up at the old wooden door, when he said in a calm voice "come in".

While looking back down at his laptop with case on there.

An older man walked in with three young kids behind him.

L look at them with soulless eyes, then he nod at them to come inside.

The older man has grayish-white hair and blue eyes with glasses his clothes are a black tuxedo. The older men smile's at him, then he said in a kind voice to the young men. "Hello L I bought you some tea and some sweets. Along with this letter, also someone had just report they find a boy that was nearly dead he is alive and had just been flown-here for treatment by a young couple whom found him they were visiting Japan when they found the boy. The hospital was ably to stop his bleeding and there was a note with him. The Police what's you to look into it."

L stop grabbing for the cake he then looks at his caregiver with wonder, then he turns his head with his thumb in his mouth to think. He then Said: "Watari you and Matt go to the Hospital to find out more about the boy and get the note" L said while Looking at the brown hair, dark blue eye boy with goggles, red and black striped long-sleeved top, and dark pants and black boots.

L then turned around, then he said: "Near and Mello look into missing children in Japan and murder victims of the last few months." Near has white hair and gray eyes he is wearing a long white -sleeved pajama top, and white pajama pants while Mello has blond hair and blue eyes and he was wearing long-sleeved top black and red pants. Both of them nod their head's at him.

While in the Hospital room sit a young boy who were cover in cut's, burns, broken Bone with his throat being the most damage. In the room with him sit the two people who find him. The women has long brown hair that was in a ponytail and she is wearing a pink dress and her eye's are brown and the men has black hair and he had on a white t-shirt and black pants with a silver belt and his eye's are black their names are Sango and Miroku who both grow up in Japan as kids decide to go back while there are planning for their wedding and while they stop to look at a church that when they saw the boy.

If anyone see any grammar or spelling mistakes plz let me know

next chap is going to be with L reading his letter and Matt and Watari at the hospital and kagome and Light time.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not going to lie I don't have time anymore to write, plus I move again, and I still not got any better with my heath.

I'm sorry for doing this to you all. I'm letting you down along with myself. And I'm ashame of doing this.

But all of my story well be up for adoption now. If any body have any more qustions why I'm doing this or what to take one of my storys here my email jesswolf2

Have a lovely day.


End file.
